Endgame
by crypticxmetaphor
Summary: Jughead knew Milly was his endgame when he first met her. Milly took a little bit longer. But now that they're together there's this little thing called life making everything more difficult than it needs to be.
1. Preface: September

The first time Amelia Reid met Jughead Jones III, her impression of him was not a good one. It wasn't bad, but she wasn't willing to befriend him quite yet. He was sitting at _her_ table during study hall. The table at which she sat _alone._ _Stupid freshmen, don't know their place,_ she grumbled in her mind, but headed over to the table anyway where she sat across from him without a word.

Jughead Jones III's impression of Amelia Reid was quite the opposite. He watched her walk towards him in her teeny, tiny shorts and Amon Amarth tshirt with tattoos spiraling down her arm. He thought the upperclassman was beautiful and was elated when she sat down across from him. He didn't speak, though. She seemed like she might hit him if he tried.

It was a week before Milly acknowledged him. He was reading _Catcher in the Rye_ ; the classic loner novel, for class.

"You have Lynch?" she asked and nodded toward the book, recalling her own freshmen days.

"Who?" Jughead looked up. He didn't even know there was an English teacher named Lynch.

"Aw fuck, Rod. I keep forgetting she got married last year," Milly corrected herself.

Jughead laughed. Rod was his teacher. "Understandable. She's tiny and Irish, but her last name's Rodriguez?"

The corner of her lip twitched up. The kid seemed alright and maybe she had misjudged him. "Milly Reid." She held out her hand across the table. "And before you ask, I'm a junior and no, I don't give a fuck about the SATs."

"Jughead Jones." He shook her hand. "The third," he added as an afterthought. "Freshman, obviously."

 _Jones._ Milly knew a Jones- FP, although his license (which she has seen personally) said Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr. FP and his Serpent friends occasionally brought their bikes into the auto body shop where Milly worked part time. _But Jones is a common name, right?_

"You're thinking about something," Jughead pointed out when her gaze drifted away from him.

"Just wondering how common of a name Jones is," she admitted. "Are you related to FP? The guy in the Serpents gang?"

Jughead nodded and made a mental note to ask her how she knew him. "That's my dad."

Milly smirked. Jughead is a third, which means: "So you're real name is-"

"Don't!" Jughead practically shouted. "Don't."

Milly shrugged. "Alright, Jug."


	2. Chapter 1: November

Such was the beginning of what would turn into a fruitful friendship for both of them; Milly unsuspecting and Jughead hopeful. By the time December rolled around, Jughead had been singled out as a target. The animosity from his own year had just carried over from middle school, but the upper classmen didn't seem to like him either. He maintained his two friends, Betty and Archie, but he only had Chemistry and Lunch with them and Study Hall with Milly meant that he had six periods to build up a thick skin. Not that the bullying was constant, but every once in a while, a nasty comment was thrown in his direction and he was learning not to let it bother him.

Three football guys had Jughead cornered in the hall. Milly caught the words "emo," "fag," and "trailer trash." She wished Riverdale had a hockey team. Those types of guys were secure enough to pretty much leave you alone and violence was restricted to in-team hazing and the ice.

"Reggie!" She called. "You need to back the fuck off."

His teammates parted and Milly was able to grab Jughead's shoulder and pull him off the lockers. Reggie wanted to say something nasty, you could see in his eyes that a retort was on the tip of his tongue.

Milly could imagine the things he thought were clever: "Looks like you finally found yourself a girlfriend" or "Whatcha gonna do about it now that daddy's in jail?"

But Reggie chose to swallow his words. Her dad may have been in prison, but she was just as scary. Milly was seventeen now, but started getting tattoos at fifteen; their freshman year. 15? _Who does that?_

"Thank you," Jughead mumbled and adjusted his backpack.

"It's what friends are for," she shrugged as they walked away.

Jughead's face lit up. "So we are friends?"

"Of course. Well, I'd like to be. I really only have one other friend here," Milly explained. "All my other friends are real adults. Some of the guys even have kids."

Jughead hesitated in the hall. "Uh, two things? Please explain that to me. And where are we going? Because I was headed to lunch before I was ambushed."

"We're going outside for lunch. You can meet Janie," Milly answered him as though it were obvious that was where she was leading him.

Jughead followed her, sparing a glance for his friends who were sitting at their usual table. He offered them a shrug and then hurried to keep up with Milly. "And why do you have old friends?" he asked again as they climbed over the bench, placing themselves at a wooden picnic table with curse words carved into it alongside hearts and pentagrams.

"Oh yeah," the thought had already slipped her mind. "I work at Gregg's garage- on the Southside? That's how I know your dad, by the way."

Just then a girl with purple hair, but wearing khakis and a blouse (the complete look included ballet flats), sat down across from them. "Who's the fresh meat?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Jughead Jones, meet Janie Wilson," Milly introduced them. "Janie's not her real name either. We nicknamed her nickname which was Mary Jane."

"Is that why we're outside?" Janie asked. "Cause it's fucking cold."

No one else seemed to agree with her because 40°F is not, in fact, not very cold at all.


	3. Chapter 2: January

Holding her phone above her face as she laid down on the bench was always a risk. Milly could see it falling and breaking her nose, but still she didn't move. She vaguely wondered if Jughead was on the other side. Some days they sat in silence and that was alright, but Janie's text "So how's our Juggie? ;)" made her wonder.

"Put it away," one of the monitors snapped her fingers at Milly.

Milly shifted the phone so she could see the teacher and glared at her until she gave up and went away. "Fine :P I can't decide if he's cute ;) or adorable, puppy cute, ya know?" Milly texted back.

"Hey, Milly?" Jughead asked, leaning across the table to look at her.

She gasped and dropped the phone. Luckily she sat up quick enough that she caught it against her chest. "Yeah?" she breathed.

Jughead laughed at her. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you a favor."

"Sure." Milly shoved her phone in her pocket as she swung her legs around and under the table.

"Can you give me a ride to the library after school?" he asked. "It'scoldashellandontheothersideoftown-"

"Relax, Jug, I'll drive you. Can't let half of my friend group die of exposure," she smirked.

The pair met up at Milly's locker before going to find her car in the parking lot; a little Honda Civic with a fresh paint job that she still had to unlock by turning the key in the door, first for Jughead and then for herself. Considering where she worked, Jug had expected something a bit flashier, a spoiler at least. Then he looked in the back as Milly threw her backpack behind her seat. Her face instantly fell when she realized she had forgotten to clean up her things; her whole life strewn over the backseats. She tried to remain calm and hoped Jughead didn't assume a pillow and blanket meant she was sleeping there even though she was sleeping there. This development didn't change how Jughead thought of Milly; he was in no position to judge, but he did feel a little badly because at least he had the drive-in.

"Thanks for doing this," Jughead said instead of commenting on her living situation.

"S'no problem. It's not like I have anywhere else to be," Milly shrugged. "I'm assuming you'll need a ride home too?"

Jughead hesitated. "You don't have to. I don't know how long it's going to take me to find the books I need."

"I just said I had nothing else to do." By now they were at the library and Milly turned off the ignition and followed Jughead into the building. "What are we looking for?"

"Sources for my history paper," Jughead told her. "Confucianism."

Milly scoffed. "This is Riverdale. Do they even have a world religion section?"

"As a matter of fact we do," the librarian sneered, hearing their conversation as they walked by the front desk. "It's the 290s."

Milly saluted and then held onto Jughead as she tried to hold in her laughter. Eventually they both broke into giggles as they walked arm in arm between the shelves which earned them a harsh "shhh" from another librarian.

"They're never gonna let me back in here," Milly giggled as Jughead piled books into her arms.

"Nah," Jug disagreed. "I'm the trailer trash delinquent and they haven't kicked me out yet."

"Delinquent?" Milly asked as they carried the only five books on Confucianism to the circulation desk. "I bet you never had a late book in your life."

Jughead presented his library card to the older woman who was still glaring at Milly. "You're right, but in the fourth grade they arrested me for trying to burn down the elementary school. I wasn't," he quickly amended. "But when you're ten and you're playing with matches…"

Milly chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Oh, Juggie."

Back in the car, Jughead sat holding on tightly to the stack of books on his lap since he didn't dare ask if he could put them on the backseat.

"So where's home? You live on the Southside right?" Milly asked and started the car.

"Actually, the drive-in," Jughead admitted. "I've been crashing at the drive-in."

The two kids eyes connected, silently acknowledging the struggle of the other. Milly didn't press the situation just as Jughead hadn't asked about her car. But Milly could have guessed why; she had seen FP sipping a flask more than he would ever admit to. She knew what it was like to have absent parents, but she didn't understand what it was like to have bad ones. But as she helped him carry the books into the projection shed and looked at the sad, little cot, the words slipped out. "But what about your mom?"

"She left. My sister-" Jughead pointed to a photo of a younger him with his arm around a little girl. "Jellybean. They're living with our grandparents. What about you? I've heard rumors, but…"

"They're probably true," Milly admitted. "My dad is in prison for murder and my mom died when I was thirteen. They were good, though, and now I only get to see him on Sundays."

Neither Milly nor Jughead realized it, but as they lamented about their parents, they were talking small steps closer to each other. It was like a magnet was drawing them closer until her arms fit around his waist and he held her by putting his arms around her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 3: March

"Do kids go to the dances here?" Jughead asked Janie at lunch. He still normally sat with Archie and Betty, but everyone once in a while he would venture over to Janie and Milly's table which was usually when his crush started hurting and he needed attention.

Janie smirked at him through her bloodshot eyes. "You want Milly to ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, don't you?"

"No!" Jughead was taken aback. Was his crush that obvious? Does Milly know? "I'm just curious; my friends and I didn't go to homecoming."

"You're a terrible liar," she mused.

"What's Jughead lying about?" Milly asked when she appeared carrying her lunch.

"Jug wants you to ask him to Sadie Hawkins," Janie announced.

Jughead felt his face grow hot and wanted to run form the table, back to the safety of Archie and Betty. In that moment before Milly spoke he could have died and it would have been alright.

Milly's first reaction was to laugh. Not because Jughead was Jughead, not even because he was younger, but because the thought of her at a school dance was absurd: the music she didn't know, Janie stoned in the corner, shitty punch, kids tried to grind without getting told off by teachers with her and Jughead in the middle of it all. "I don't do dances. They're for kids who are drunk or popular, usually both."

"Not even prom?" Jughead was surprised. Betty had been planning for prom since the sixth grade like it was her wedding.

"Think about it; you and me at prom," she laughed. "Your friends wouldn't be there because they're freshmen. If Janie somehow makes it, she'll be high as a kite and would probably get kicked out. So we'd have no friends with us as we suffered through crap music."

Jughead was glad she wasn't rejecting him because she didn't like him, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed. He hoped he didn't look quite as crestfallen as he felt. He imagined this going various ways and this wasn't one of them.

He did look crestfallen, though, and Milly noticed. "I'll make you a deal. Instead of going to the dance next week, we'll go to Pop's. Just you and me. Then in two years when you're a junior we can go to prom. Hell, I'll go to senior prom with you too if you can put up with me for that long."

"Deal," Jughead grinned. "But don't think you'll be able to get out of prom just because you'll forget; I'll remember."

"You two are so cute I could vomit," Janie sighed. "What are we gonna do next year? I've gotten used to the golden trio."

Suddenly Jughead felt like an outsider. When the conversation turned, he didn't follow and got lost. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Milly's dropping out and joining the work force. She's gonna be a working girl!" Janie giggled.

"Shut it." Milly threw a chip at her. "Greg said if I wanted a full time job, the position was mine. It's about time I got my own place," she explained, referring to her car.

"Yeah, but I mean isn't education important?" Jughead asked. He was still lost because he couldn't understand why no one had told him that before.

"You go to school to get into college to get a job. I already have the job I want. I skipped a step," Milly tried to justify herself. "If I change my mind I can get my GED, but for now I'm going to save up for an apartment. I've been in my car for almost three years."

"Well, I suppose, that might be fair," Jughead layered on the sarcasm.

The bell rang, calling them inside and instinctively they all stood and gathered their things.

"By the way, what time is the dance?" Milly asked.

"Seven," Jughead answered, embarrassed that he knew.

"I'll pick you up then," she smiled. It had been over three years since she had been on a date, but she was sure this one wouldn't be as disastrous.


	5. Chapter 4: March (2)

Jughead buttoned up his flannel to cover the faded "S" on his tshirt, mainly because he thought it looked nicer than when it was tied around his hips. While he waited for Milly, he vaguely wondered if he should have gotten her flowers. Meanwhile, Milly had changed her teeny, tiny shorts in for a teeny, tiny dress and was frantically cleaning up her car by moving all of her possessions from the back seat to the trunk in hopes it would look classier.

Pop's was nearly empty because all the kids were at the high school instead. The bell on the door rang to announce their arrival and Jughead froze. He felt like everyone was staring at them. Milly pushed on his back, guiding him to a booth.

"What? You kids too cool for school dances?" Pop chuckled.

"Nah, just figured your food was better?" Milly grinned.

This comment made him laugh again. "I'll get you kids your usual."

It was strange for neither of them to have a laptop or book on the table. It was just the two of them this time. Their milkshakes appeared almost instantly and were informed their burgers were on the way. Before Milly took two sips, Jughead's was gone.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how you do that," Milly said. "Not even a brain freeze?"

"Nope," Jughead grinned. "I'm a professional. Stick with me kid and you'll go far."

"We'd travel and you'd down milkshakes at record speeds at diners across the country," she teased in turn.

"That would be ideal," Jughead agreed with a blissful look on his face. "Too bad we'd be starting with the best." Their burgers were delivered and Jughead picked up a fry, dipping it in Milly's shake.

"Hands off." She swatted him away. "You had a milkshake and it's not my fault you didn't savor it like you should have."

Jughead ignored her and reached for more of her shake. "Why do _you_ eat so slow?" he asked.

"I savor it! You never know what you have 'til it's gone." Milly's voice remained light hearted, but her eyes glimmered when she realized she had said too much and crossed the threshold of "too far."

Jughead chewed his next fry slowly. "Can I ask what happened to your dad? You said you sill visit him even though he was charged with murder."

"That was the charge, but he was just defending me. If the guy had been eighteen and not seventeen he might have been okay; at least not 25-life," Milly explained. "The kid raped me, Jughead. And when we ran into him in town, Dad lost it and beat him until he was choking on his own blood and Dad refuses to be sorry so he'll never even get parole."

That was not what Jughead was expecting and felt a rush of anger towards the dead kid he never met. "Good for your dad," Jughead said. "That's not murder. That's defense of others, past and future."

Milly smiled sadly, glad that he was being cool about it and not turning it into a big deal. "Yeah, but the court didn't agree. On the bright side, I have successfully avoided winding up in the system by staying in my dad's car and driving long before I had a license."

Jughead held up his glass. "At least we're not street kids."

Milly tapped her glass to his. "Here, here! Milkshakes for dinner and no curfew. We're living ever kid's dream."

Jughead laughed with her and his mind turned to how he plays movies at the drive-in even when it's closed. "Stand By Me."

"Good movie, what about it?" Milly didn't follow, but didn't ask. She assumed it had to do with their dream life of American kids.

"We have the film at the drive-in."

"Jughead," Milly gasped. "Are you inviting me back to your place? What will the neighbors think?"

"That you're a woman of loose morals," he grinned.

Milly threw a fry at him which he caught and gladly ate now that his plate was empty. "Well, alright. We'll get dessert to go."

Jug carried the white take out bag with four slices of pie to the car. Leaning against the hood was Janie with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Milly demanded. Seeing someone on her car, Milly immediately jumped into defense mode and was still on edge when she was close enough to realize it was only Janie.

"I'm checking in on your date!" Janie explained. "I need to prepare myself if I'm going to be a third wheel."

Milly wanted to hit her friend for putting them on the spot like that. It hadn't felt like a date, it felt like how it always did when the two of them hung out. And as much as she liked Jughead, how could she have a boyfriend when she only owned three shirts and slept in her car? Of course she said none of this to Janie. Instead she smiled and hugged her. "Oh Janie, you've always been the big wheel in the front of the tricycle. Now get off my car and go home."

"Yes, ma'am," Janie saluted and skipped off into the night.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jug asked.

"It's Riverdale; she'll be fine," Milly said. "Let's go watch the movie."

The projection shed was just that, a shed. The whole building was dedicated to this purpose, making it bigger than the booth found at main stream theaters, but it was also clearly too small to be a living space. This made it feel both bigger and smaller than it should have been. Milly set herself up on the floor, next to the projector so she could see the screen while Jughead set up the reels. Once it was spinning, he sat next to Milly and she handed him a slice of pie.

"When the night has come. And the land is dark. And the moon is the only light, you'll see," Milly began singing during the opening credits. "No I won't be afraid. Oh, I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me."

She couldn't sing and she knew it, but Jughead thought it was endearing and joined in, also off key. "So darling, darling! Stand by me. Oh, stand by me!"

They collapsed in a fit of laughter which resulted in them missing the opening narration of the film. Milly would always think of this as one of the best nights of her life. For the first time since her mom died, she was just a kid. She was doing normal, seventeen year old things. Even when the movie ended at midnight and Jughead said she could stay so they curled up on his cot, it felt innocent.


	6. Chapter 5: June

The whole school was restless; the Friday before a long weekend always had this effect. They were louder and being shoved into one room for study hall made it nearly impossible to hear. "Monday's Memorial Day," Jughead announced. "Saturday is drive-in season."

"I know, I'll be there," Milly replied. "I didn't forget."

"I was thinking we could go to Pop's beforehand?" Jughead asked. He read her frown before she could even answer. "We never hang out, Milly," he groaned.

He was right and it sucked. They never made it to a second date and this moment is why she had avoided the boyfriend/girlfriend conversation. "I know, I know, but I have work on Saturday. It'll be summer in a month. We can hang out more often then," she tried to console both him and herself.

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow," Jughead said as the bell rang.

"Jug!" Milly called after him, but he was already gone.

Milly changed her out of her work shirt in the bathroom and tried to wash all the grease from her hands and fingernails.

"Hold up, Milly!" Gregg called. "Before you go, can you give FP a ride?"

Milly glanced over at the man. The guys had had a couple drinks in the back, but FP was smashed and it was only the three of them left. "No. I have a date. Can't you?"

Gregg shook his head. "I've been drinking too. And he's trying to leave on his own."

"Aw, fuck this," Milly growled. "Let's go Forsythe." She nearly dragged him to the car. "I'm doing this for Gregg 'cause I don't give a fuck if you crash your bike. You're an idiot and an asshole."

FP didn't answer. He was too busy trying to stay conscious and not throw up. Honestly, he wasn't even sure whose car he was in. Later, he would vaguely remember Milly and her words, but it would be foggy and he wouldn't even be sure if she was the one driving.

Milly parked in the lot and told FP to get out. His response was to groan, grab for the handle, and fall out of the car. "Shit." She hurried out to help him up as one does when they realize that they can't watch another person suffer despite the animosity between them and aided him stumble to his house trailer. By the time she made it back into her little Civic. It was already 8pm. "Fuck you, FP," she growled. She drove double the speed limit to the drive in and careened into a parking spot. She jumped out of the car as she yanked the keys from the ignition and ran to the projection shed. The opening credits were already ending when she got there. "Shit, Jug. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, sit down," Jughead sighed.

"No it's not. I'm late and you're upset," Milly said.

Jughead turned to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Of course I'm upset. But you're here now." He kissed her nose.

"And you have my undivided attention for the next twelve hours." Milly held onto his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you so late?" Jughead mumbled.

Milly scrunched up her face, wondering if there was any thing she could say that wouldn't upset Jughead. He didn't want to hear about his father, but any he also didn't want to hear that she had prioritized something over him: "Some of the guys were hanging around after their shifts and your dad was too drunk to drive home."

"He always does this," Jughead frowned.

"Does what?"

"Gets drunk and ruins everything," he said. "Forget it, let's just watch the movie."

Milly had never seen him this upset before. She had seen him disgruntled and moody throughout the year, but this was different. It was new territory for Jughead, too. He hadn't expected to be this pissed off. He knew his dad was an alcoholic, but now it was affecting Milly and that wasn't so easily forgiven.


	7. Chapter 6: July 4th

Summer was good to Milly and Jughead in a way it wasn't good to others. Milly's new work schedule had her there from 7-3, Tuesday thru Saturday which left her evenings free to spend with Jughead if he wasn't with Archie and Betty. She spent more nights in the drive in than in her own car. Jughead had plans July 4th to go on a road trip with Archie so Milly didn't mind having to work. Gregg was closing early anyway because the guys wanted to barbeque with their families and set off fireworks.

Close to noon, Jughead was loitering outside of the garage, waiting for Milly. He spotted her before she saw him and rushed to her.

"Holy shit," Milly said, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Archie bailed," he grumbled. "But did you hear about Jason?"

"Jason? Jason Blossom?" Milly hadn't heard anything about anyway. "Tell me in the car. About both of them."

Jughead didn't want to talk about Archie at all. He had canceled their plans at the last minute and without explanation. When Jughead tried to pursue the subject, he was immediately shut down. Now he was pissed and wondered if Archie was even his friend. Jason, on the other hand: "Jason Blossom drowned this morning."

"Hold up. The most athletic athlete, the _god_ of Riverdale High, _drowned_?" Milly scoffed. "That's not possible. I don't believe it."

"You don't have to believe it. It's true," Jug narrowed his eyes at her, despite the fact she couldn't see him because her eyes were glued to the road. "This morning he went out in a boat with Cheryl, it capsized, she made it to shore and he didn't."

"Sweetwater River must have one hell of an undertow. Did you see his body?" Milly asked.

"No, they haven't found it," he said.

"He's not dead," Milly said, firmly because teenagers don't die. Especially not rich teenagers who were captain of the football _and_ water polo team and had their pick of colleges to attend. "Just missing."

Jughead shrugged. "It's going to be the basis of my novel…where the hell are we going?"

"On an adventure," Milly grinned.

 _Oh thank God,_ Jughead thought. He needed something to distract himself from his so-called friend, Archie. His stomach growled then, a loud grumble that resonated in the small cabin of car.

"And our first stop will be food," Milly teased.

"Ah, stop two on our milkshake tour," Jughead smiled.

The diner they found fell short of the standard set for them by Pop's, but it did the job and Jughead, who never stopped eating, was full.

"Come on!" Milly dragged him from the diner. "We still have a bit of driving to do." The closer they got, the more excited she became. She could feel it bubbling inside of her. It was what she did every July 4th and now she had someone to share it with.

Jughead followed obediently. He was curious about where they could possibly be headed that incited such enthusiasm from Milly who was the opposite of excitable. They drove up the one-way dirt roads that wound their way up the mountain. These were the kinds of roads that you didn't drive in the dark because you'd never see the stray rock or the oncoming deer until it was too late and you were careening off the side of the pike. Milly knew these roads well and still she was eager to get to the clearing before twilight. The drive was worth the view then they reached the clearing. It wasn't much of a mountain compared to other places in the world, but it was the largest either of the kids had seen and they couldn't imagine anything much larger. From Milly's secret spot, they could see Riverdale and the surrounding towns below them.

"This is the best spot to watch fireworks," Milly declared and pulled out a couple blankets from the trunk. One to sit on and one to keep them warm once the sun finished setting. "Sometimes you can see a couple shows at once."

They sat next to each other, shoulders touching, on the one blanket with the other over their knees as they watched the sun slowly descend.

"So clearly you've done this before," Jughead commented.

"Dad used to take me and my mom, but we haven't gone since she died," Milly said. "I'm glad you're here."

The first firework went off, exploding over Riverdale in a brilliant flash of green and disappearing in smaller, yellow sparkles. Milly cheered and Jughead joined in whooping and clapping for their own private display. When the echo of the last firework had dissipated, leaving only gray smoke against the black sky, Milly collapsed backwards on to the blanket with her eyes closed and a hand tucked behind her head. Jughead shifted so that he could face her when he moved one hand to the far side of her waist.

"Are you going to kiss me or just stare?" Milly asked with her eyes till closed.

Jughead leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Milly's lips weren't as soft as he imagined, but just as perfect. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away.

Milly's eyes fluttered open. "That was nice," she said so softly that Jughead thought she was speaking to herself and pretended not to hear.

"Are we gonna be okay sleeping out here?" he asked and laid down next to her.

Milly pulled the blanket up to her shoulder nearly ready to fall asleep. "You can sleep in the car if you want."

"Goodnight, Milly," Jughead shifted so that he had one arm around her and the other supporting his head while she used his chest as a pillow.


	8. Chapter 7: July

The prison reminded Milly of a hospital. It was they coldness and the empty air; the way voices echoed off the cinderblock walls. And while it didn't smell like the piercing chemicals of the hospital, it didn't smell _right_. Milly and her father sat on opposite side of the metal table, only a couple feet apart, but it felt like miles for both of them.

"What news of the outside world?" Dr. James Reid asked with a grin. He looked forward to Sundays and was always in a good mood when they rolled around. It was a side of him the corrections officers and his prison mates never saw otherwise and sometimes found it hard to imagine. His only goal at this point in his life was to maintain visitation rights with his daughter.

Milly shrugged. She hadn't been looking forward to this visit as she had the others. Just last week, the Blossoms had buried an empty coffin and Milly had not expected it to upset her quite this much. "A kid I went to school with is missing. Everyone thinks he's dead. She usually tried to share only good news, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted her dad to be a dad and comfort her.

"They'll find him," James said.

"His parents gave up on him!" Milly cried. "It hasn't even been two weeks and they put a casket in the ground!" It distressed her to think about parents that didn't love their kids. Even deadbeat, FP, loved Jughead. Milly knew that her father was never coming home, but after three years she still hoped.

"Hey, sweetie, it's alright." James reached out and cautiously ran a finger over her knuckles. They weren't supposed to touch except a hug in the beginning of the visit and a hug at the end.

"It's not right," she whimpered, but took a breath to calm herself.

"No, it's not," James agreed. "Sometimes things aren't fair, but it _will_ turn out okay. Tell me what else is going on. Still hanging out with that kid with the funny name?"

Milly's face instantly brightened. "Jughead? Yeah; he's good."

"And Nora?"

"Same as ever; stoned," Milly chuckled. "Don't worry, that's all Janie, not me."

"Good, good. And the garage?"

"Doing well. Gregg's good," Milly reported. "I'm looking for an apartment." Milly wasn't sure if this was good news or bad news. On one hand it reminded him that she was homeless, alone, and poor; on the other, she was able to take care of herself.

James's heart did sink. He couldn't believe how badly he fucked up; that he had left his little girl to fend for herself. "Getting too big for the Civic, huh?" he joked. "I think you did have another growth spurt."

Milly smiled in spite of herself. "Yeah, my long legs come from you, ya know."

Silence fell between them. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable, I miss you so let me look at you, kind of silence.

"So when do I get to meet this boy of yours?" James ended it by trying to be normal.

The question caught Milly off guard. "I- I don't. I never really-" It wasn't that she was ashamed of him or didn't want Jughead to meet him. She just never thought about it. "It's not like that, Dad. He's not my _boyfriend_."

James furrowed his brow. "Could have had me fooled."

Milly hesitated, taking time to find the right words. "He can't be my boyfriend I can't be obligated to him right now. My priorities are finding somewhere to live, making sure I get fed, and work. How can I be his girlfriend if he's not my priority? It's not really fair to him, is it?"

"I can't say you don't have a point," James conceded. "But, sweetie, sometimes things aren't so black and white. There can be a little bit of a gray area and there's a lot to be said for trying-" Before James could finish his sentiment, he was cut off by the announcement that ended the visit. The pair stood and shifted away from the table where James embraced his daughter. "Things have a way of working themselves out so don't use that as an excuse to cut yourself off from people, okay?"

"I'll see you next week, Dad," Milly deflected. "Love you."


	9. Chapter 8: August

Jughead's favorite thing about summer wasn't no school or even the drive-in. It was that at eight o'clock at night, it wasn't even twilight. He could walk down the street without suspicious looks because all the other kids were still out too. Tonight he was hunting for Milly and cursing the fact that she didn't own a phone when a Civic pulled over into the shoulder next to him.

"Hey, kid, need a ride?" Milly called out the open window and unlocked the doors.

"I was looking for you," Jughead told her as he climbed into the passenger's seat. "No address. No phone. You're impossible to track down."

"That's the point," Milly grinned. "But I have an address now. That's where we're going."

Jughead could hardly believe it. She had been talking about getting an apartment for months. She had worked full time all summer and now that it was August, he was beginning to doubt she would ever live somewhere that wasn't on four wheels. "Really?" he had to ask, wanting to know more.

"No, I'm fucking with you 'cause I have nothing better to do," she stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes, really, but it's small and I haven't really moved any furniture in yet so no judging."

"Ah yes, the kid who is squatting at the drive-in on a cot is totally going to judge your apartment," he responded.

They pulled into the parking lot behind the shops on Main Street and parked in a spot reserved for residents. "Nobody asked for your sass, Jughead," Milly teased.

"I thought my sardonic sense of humor was why you liked me," he said and followed her up a flight of wooden stairs against the back of the florist shop.

With Jughead standing next to her, Milly realized how pathetic the studio apartment looked. There was some space, but right now there was a mattress on the floor and a round table with two chairs. The guys from the shop were using Gregg's truck to help her move things out of the storage unit she'd been renting since they lost the house, but that was going to happen sporadically throughout the week. "Next time you're here there will be a dresser, a coffee table, a tv, and a sofa," Milly said and pointed to where things would go. It still wasn't much, but it was a start.

"I'll be right back! 2 minutes tops!" Jughead raced out the door. He rounded the building, entering the florist shop from the front.

Flo looked up at him as the bell on the door rang. To her, everyone was young, but she didn't get many customers that were _really_ young and she wondered if he had anything to do with the young lady to whom she had just rented the upstairs apartment. "Can I help you?" Flo asked Jughead.

"Uh, do you sell any bouquets that come, like, with a vase or something?" he asked.

Flo showed Jughead some options and inquired about the occasion.

"It's an apartment-warming gift for Milly," he said. "Upstairs."

 _Young love._ Flo grinned and helped him choose a bouquet, even offering him a discount.

Jughead paid for the flowers with the crumpled change he had in his pocket and walked as quickly as possible back upstairs. Milly was pacing in the open space, unsure of what to do. She hadn't expected Jughead to run out like that and half-wondered if she should have gone after him. She also hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until he walked back through the door. He marched back in without a word and set the flowers in the center of the table, fixing them like he actually knew what he was doing.

"Jug?" Milly asked.

"An apartment-warming gift," he said. "I think it helps."

"They're beautiful," she said and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. As his grip on her hips tightened, her dad's advice ran through her head. But once again she balked at bringing up the relationship conversation. In three weeks he would be back in school, starting his sophomore year with his other friends and she would still be full time at the garage with Gregg and Jake and the Serpents who thought they were friends.


	10. Chapter 9: Episode 1

With school starting up again, Jason Blossom catapulted back to the top of popular conversation topics. Even at the garage the guys were saying what a tragedy it was. Milly couldn't believe that Jason hadn't turned up, undrowned. Her hope wasn't from any kind of personal attachment or sympathy. She refused to believe someone as perfect as Jason Blossom could die in an accident. If any accident could end him, only a miracle could explain how Milly was still alive. That's an awful thought to have, especially when you don't believe in God or miracles. She bolted from the garage, after staying late to cover for Jake, to find Jughead and talk about anything other than "The July 4th Tragedy."

Pop's was crowded that night. It was always popular, but it felt like most of Riverdale had ended up there. Jughead occupied an entire booth by himself with his laptop while he drank coffee. He had been wondering when Milly would show up or if she would at all. When she dropped into the seat across from him, he shifted slightly and offered a small smile before returning to his writing.

"Talk to me about something other than Jason Blossom?" Milly asked.

"Okay." Jughead closed his laptop and looked at her. "Will I still see you after tomorrow?" He didn't know what made him ask it. In fact, he had already promised himself that he wouldn't, but it had been on his mind all day and it just slipped out.

"I'll drive you. Pick you up every day when I get off at three," Milly responded with a distinct edge in her voice.

"I didn't mean-" Jughead began to backpedal.

"I know," Milly sighed. "But it's a fair point. And I will."

Archie walked into the diner with Betty and looking around, his eyes fell on Jughead and Milly. He waved awkwardly and Jughead nodded at him. Milly turned to see who it was, but didn't recognize either of the teens. She saw them looking at her arm with the tattoos and was reminded of how desperately she wanted another. If she hadn't gotten the others, she probably could have afforded an apartment sooner and now that she was paying rent it was doubtful that she would be getting that fourth any time soon.

Betty took one look at the girl with tattoos and a ring in her nose like a bull and quickly turned back to Archie. "Who is that?" she hissed.

"Uh, Milly? I think that's her name," Archie answered. "They started hanging around together last year. I think she's a senior."

Betty looked doubtful, but didn't press it. It wasn't her place.

Jughead had quickly forgotten about Archie and Betty and logged back onto his laptop. "The Back to School Semi-formal will probably be Friday," he said.

"I hope you have fun with your friends. Are you talking to Archie again?" Milly teased.

Jughead glared at her. "I was inviting you."

"I know, but our deal was prom. I never agreed to homecoming," she said. "But I'll take you out to dinner again. 8?"

"It's a date," Jughead agreed.

When Friday rolled around, they repeated their rituals of trying to look slightly more decent than normal despite each having seen each other at their worst when they first woke up in the morning. But instead of Milly picking Jughead up from the drive-in, at 8 o'clock he appeared in front of her door, clutching a small bouquet flowers from the shop downstairs.

"Flowers?" Milly smiled when he handed them to her. He could be really sweet when he wasn't being a sardonic smart-ass.

"It's only our third official date," he shrugged. "I thought it'd be nice."

Milly laughed. "We hang out all the time!"

"But they're not really dates, are they?" he pointed out.

"I don't know. I haven't dated a lot of guys," she admitted.

"And you're my only girlfriend. Unless you count Joani in the third grade." He had said it. The "G" word. And it hung heavy in the air. Jughead pretended not to notice. "I've never really been into girls- or guys, but, uh, I like you."

Milly made a gut decision to go with the girlfriend thing. They already did all the things couples do- except sex, they hadn't gotten there yet- and it wasn't like she didn't want to commit. She was comfortable around him and that was what really mattered, right? So she grabbed his hand and above him to Pop's while actively ignoring her own thoughts; the ones about the small town kids and families. The Kids hate their folks and want to get away, but then they come back and marry their high school sweethearts, but it doesn't work out because they've outgrown each other and don't realize it until it's too late. So the make each other miserable and make their kids miserable until they die and their kids bury them and the cycle repeats. "God I'm starving," she declared and didn't let go of Jughead's hand until they were in the diner parking.

When their food came, Milly immediately reached to grab one of Jughead's fries, but he caught her hand before she could. With her free hand, she reached out to touch that one strand of hair. The one that peeked out from under his cap and cascaded down the side of his face. She always liked the slight wave it had, giving off a casual coolness that Jughead didn't actually possess.

Startled by the sudden, public intimacy, Jughead dropped her hand.

Milly grinned and grabbed the fry in victory. "Payback."

"This isn't over. That won't work again," he warned. "Now let me see your hand."

Without question, she moved her hand back to his side of the table and he held it, palm to palm with his thumb over her knuckles. He didn't say anything, but began eating his fries with his one hand, almost daring Milly to challenge him. Milly didn't pull her hand back right away; she didn't want to, but after a minute she broke the connection.

"I need my second hand to eat, Juggie," she said. "You can have it back later."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise. I won't even use it to steal more fries."

Midnight rolled around and they were still at the diner. The topic of conversation had turned toward immortality and if legacy counts in a philosophical way. Jughead was scribbling furiously on a napkin which quickly turned into _napkins_.

"You should have brought your laptop," Milly commented, holding up one of the napkins as she tried to examine it. "Can you even read this?"

Jughead ignored the dig at his handwriting. "I wasn't going to bring my laptop on our date," he rolled his eyes.

"But if you come home with me you might forget what you've written by the time you get back to type it up." This time she was genuinely concerned.

"Milly, they're just ideas," he told her. "They'll have to be revised anyway."

"Hey, guys?" A voice belonging to none other than Archie Andrews interrupted. He was still in his clothes from the dance, but his bowtie hung open around his neck. "Can I sit?"

Jughead frowned, not failing to notice that Milly immediately made room for him. Archie had no business there- he was the one who gave up on their friendship. "If you want," Jughead shrugged and only because Milly was willing to let Archie stick around.

"I don't think we've official met," Milly offered her hand: "Milly Reid."

"Archie Andrews." he shook her hand. "What are you working on?" he nodded to the several napkins covered in notes which were spread across the table.

"My novel," Jughead answered. "It's about this summer and Jason Blossom."

 _Great, another kid who had his shit figured out._ It was no surprise that Jughead wanted to be a writer, but Archie was just starting to get into music. Archie frowned. "He's seventeen years old and how will he be remembered? As captain of the water polo team?" he said more to himself than the others in the booth.

"The Aquaholics?" Jug scoffed. "Considering how he died, probably not."

Archie backtracked: "No, what I mean is: was he doing everything he was supposed to do? Everything he wanted? Did he even know what that was?"

"Woah, calm down, kid," Milly said and put a hand on his forearm. "Most people never do, but even if he was, he was two years older than you, you've got time to catch up. And sure, I dropped out of school and got a job, but I'm actually a prodigy."

Jughead snorted into his coffee which earned him a kick under the table from Milly. "Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate," he changed the subject to take a dig at Archie. "Varsity. Does that make you mister popular football god now?"

The taunt flew right over Archie's head. "No," he said. "I'm kind of terrified. I actually think I might have lost my best friend tonight."

"If you mean Betty, whatever happened, just talk to her," Jughead told him, taking pity. "It'd go a long way; would've gone a long way with me."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jughead," Archie said and left the diner to find Betty.

Milly watched him go, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Jughead demanded.

"Just recognizing the beauty of best friends and reconciliation," she teased.

"That wasn't reconciliation," he grumbled.

"It was the beginning," she said and ordered more coffee and a plain donut which, yes, she did dunk into her warm coffee. "I think I missed my calling. I could have been a cop."

Jughead barked out a laugh, but quickly shushed her. "There are two cops sitting literally two booths behind you," he whispered.

Milly shrugged, not concerned in the slightest about offending them. "Whoops."

The call came in less than an hour later while the cops were still in the diner. Not everyone heard it, but it wasn't hard to infer what was happening. A body had been found and they thought it was Jason Blossom. Milly and Jughead's eyes connected, but they didn't speak. Jughead watched the cops stand, throw cash on the table for their meal, and rush out. Once the lights and sirens on the cruiser were on, Jughead and Milly asked for the check.

By the time they had found the site, it had already been set up as a crime scene and an ambulance was there to take the body. Whispers ran throughout the crowd that had gathered. "He's been shot." "Right between the eyes." " _Murdered."_

Milly thought she might vomit. Up until now she still held out hope that Jason was alive. But this was worse, so much worse than drowning. Milly tugged on the hem of Jughead's plaid shirt that was now tied around his waist. "Can we go?" she asked. It felt wrong to be watching.

"Of course," Jughead took her hand and walked with her back to the car.

Milly offered up her keys and Jughead accepted. She didn't feel like driving. She didn't feel like doing much of anything. She wanted to curl up and go to sleep and pretend it was all a nightmare. She of all people knew Riverdale wasn't perfect; she had experienced rape and murder before. But this seemed worse than her father's crime. This felt cruel and evil and wrong.

Jughead started the car, but didn't drive. Instead he took out his phone: "What's your boss's number?" he asked.

"Why?" Milly asked back

"Because you can't go to work today," Jughead said. "You're upset. You're not feeling well. We've been up all night. It's a bad idea."

Milly knew perfectly well that she had to be at work in about three hours and it had never occurred to her to call out. She had never called out of work before. She rattled off Gregg's number. She half listened to the conversation because the other half of her was beginning to doze off as she leaned her head against the window. It seemed like Gregg had heard about Jason and was okay if Milly didn't want to work. But honestly, she barely remembered getting to her apartment and Jughead helping her inside. She hadn't even realized he had tucked her in and stayed with her until she woke up in the middle of the afternoon with her face pressed against his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10: Episode 2

Milly got out of the Civic in the high school parking lot and leaned against the hood. She was there to give Jughead a ride, but was looking for Janie. Milly hadn't seen her since school started and she obviously hadn't called.

"Milly?" A white boy with dreads and wearing a jerga cautiously approached. "Hey?"

"Oh, hey Mark," Milly said. She recognized him because Janie used to hook up with him last year. "Janie around?"

"Uh, no. She's already on the bus, I think," he said. "Uh, I heard you dropped out. What's up?"

"I did. I'm just here to give my boyfriend a ride," Milly explained.

Mark looked surprised, not that he really knew Milly, but she had always given off the impression that she was the type to be dating a 30 year old, married, record producer partly because she never gave anyone the time of day. "Who's your boyfriend? Do I know him?"

"Uh, Jughead Jones? He's a sophomore," Milly shrugged.

"Sophomore?" Mark blinked. Now he was even more surprised. Chicks usually didn't date down.

Jughead had just gathered his books from his locker and exited the school to see Typical Stoner speaking to his Milly. He heard the word "sophomore" or so he thought. "Jughead Jones the third," he held out his hand to the kid.

"Uh, Mark," he shook it. "See you around, dude."

Jughead watched him walk away and then stepped closer to Milly. He put one hand to her cheek and the other to her face and then kissed her. Deeply. Milly kissed him back with her hands on his waist and he slipped his tongue into her mouth in front of the whole school. Archie, Betty, Kevin, and Veronica walked by all with their jaws agape.

It was a full minute before Milly pulled away. "Not here, Jug."

"Right, right," he agreed and climbed into the car afterward. "Was that kid giving you shit about dating a sophomore?"

Milly nodded. "He didn't actually say anything. It was all in the _tone._ "

"Well, Archie has," Jughead said. He was thinking of earlier when he confronted Archie about July 4th and in return received a snarky comment about his love life.

"Who gives a fuck?" Milly scoffed. "Pop's?"

"Yeah, but I gotta get back early. I need to talk to Archie," Jughead said.

Milly scrunched up her face, but drove on. "About what? That's budding friendship?"

"No, it's- he's with Grundy," he admitted.

"Grundy?! As in the music teacher?" Milly asked. "That's not right."

"I know! But I saw them in the music room. What could a 28 year old woman want with a sixteen year old? That's like pedophilia," he said.

Milly shrugged. "Well, statutory at least."

"That isn't funny," Jughead laughed. "I need to talk to him."

After they ate, Milly dropped Jug off two houses down from Archie's, which was surprisingly close to downtown, and made him promise to come over afterwards no matter how it went. She drove back to her apartment and Jughead sat on the Andrews's stoop to wait.

Finally, Archie returned and was surprised to see Jughead there. "What's up?" he asked.

"What's up is that I saw you with Ms. Grundy. In the music room," Jughead said. He needed the truth from his "friend."

"Keep your voice down, my dad is in there," Archie hissed.

"I'm trying to help you, dude. I'm trying to be your friend here, even if we're not," Jughead said. "How long? You and Grundy?"

"Since the summer," Archie admitted. "I like her."

Jughead scoffed. Grundy was a predator. What did she see in a sixteen year old boy? It was wrong. "So she's the reason you've been acting weird since summer."

"One of them," Archie confessed. They just kept rolling.

"One? There's more?" Jug had figured that Grundy had been his only secret. People were starting to get on his case for Milly, but at least that was still legal.

Archie felt he owed Jughead multiple explanations. He had chosen Grundy over him so easily and now that decision was eating him up from the inside. "We were at Sweetwater River on July 4th We heard a gunshot; the gunshot"

"Dude-" Jughead was slightly disappointed himself that he was unable to come up with a better word during this moment of surprise. And it was a better scoop than Jug could have imagined. "You have to tell somebody."

"I can't," Archie began to panic. "And neither can you. If people find out about Grundy-"

"A kid is dead, Archie! And you're worried about some, some cougar." Jughead couldn't believe this was his best friend from middle school.

"Don't call her that. She's not like that, she cares about me. You're girl is older, too," Archie argued.

There it was, but Jug ignored it. The two situations were not comparable. "A stab in the dark, here, I'm guessing she cares more about herself. She's the one who's telling you not to say anything right? Look. I saw you guys. She's messing with you man. And she's messing with your mind."

"What do you even know about it Jughead?" Archie yelled at him in a last ditch effort to defend his choices. "What about me even?"

"Nothing," Jughead shrugged. "But I used to know this guy once, Archie Andrews, he wasn't perfect, but he always tried to do the right thing at least." He turned to go.

"Jug," Archie caught his arm. "If you tell anyone about this-"

 _Is that a threat?_ "What? What are you gonna do?" Jughead sneered. _Milly was wrong; this friendship couldn't be reconciled._

Fred Andrews opened the door before Jughead could respond and invited him to stay for dinner, but Archie told him that Jughead was just leaving.

"Yeah, actually, I'm going to meet Milly," Jughead said. "But thank you."

Milly was at Pop's eating dinner waiting for Jughead to get back from Archie's. "You're wrong," was the first thing he said after ordering food when he sat down in the booth across from her. "That friendship is irreconcilable."

"Just wait it out," Milly told him, sure that right.

"That's what you said about Jason Blossom," he pointed out.

"And I wasn't wrong," she said. "He didn't drown."

Jughead eyed Milly's food and his stomach began to grumble. Pop's was crowded and food was taking a little bit longer to turn out. "Why do you always eat out?" he changed the subject. "You have a kitchen now."

"Kind of useless if I don't know how to cook," Milly said. "Do you know how to cook?"

Jughead grinned. "Pancakes."

Milly smiled. "You do realize now you have to make me pancakes, right?"

"And I will," he promised. "Tomorrow. Before the pep rally."

Milly's eyes widened. "Oh. No. No!"

"Come on," Jug groaned. "It's not a dance!"

"What do you want to go to a pep rally for anyway?" Milly scoffed. "If you wanna watch the cheerleaders bounce around in their short skirts- mine are shorter."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Jughead smirked. "I'm going to people watch. My novel is about this town; I have to observe events."

"Fine," Milly sighed. "Maybe Janie will be there. I haven't seen her in forever, but only if you make me those pancakes first."


	12. Chapter 11: Episode 2 (2)

The whole school and quite a bit of the town showed up to the pep rally. Milly looked at the crowd in the stands, surprised at how many names she was still able to put to faces. Jughead had one hand on Milly's back, just below the base of her neck, but wasn't paying much attention to her. "Do you ever think that everybody is a freak?" Milly asked.

"Kind of," Jughead shrugged. "But don't worry, you're still the biggest freak I know." He kissed her cheek.

Archie interrupted having run over after talking to both Betty and Ms. Grundy with the intention of talking to Jughead.

"Girl trouble? You?" Jughead teased.

Archie glanced at Milly, unsure if he should elaborate.

Milly recognized the look. He didn't want to talk in front of her because he didn't know her well enough. She took no offense, but held up her hands in surrender. "I don't give a fuck. I don't go here anymore."

Archie frowned, but confessed to Jughead anyway. "Grundy and me; we're telling Weatherby. At least, I am. And also, I didn't mean all that crap I said to you. I'm sorry."

"It's cool," Jug acquiesced and the two boys awkwardly stood there, not wanted to leave, but not sure what else to say. "We're not gonna hug in front of this whole town," he laughed. "So why don't we just do that bro thing where we nod like douches and mutually suppress our emotions."

"Yeah, but as friends, right?" Archie said.

"To be discussed, over many burgers, over many days," Jughead agreed.

"Fuck you guys, group hug," Milly declared and forced them together. "It's not gay if there's a chick involved."

Both of the boys cracked up, surprised by the innuendo. As Archie returned to the field, Milly elbowed Jughead in the ribs. "Can I say I told you so?"

"It's going to cost you," Jughead smirked, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Deal," Milly grinned and kissed him. She admitted that it was her fault they had taken things so slowly, but now that she had given in, she wanted more. She liked kissing Jughead. She liked walking around holding his hand, and she liked falling asleep next to him when he stayed over.

They took a seat in the last row of the stands and Jughead pulled out his laptop to take notes. As the mayor was dedicating the evening to Jason Blossom's memory, Janie popped up out of the blue with Mark trailing behind her.

"Fuck, Janie," Milly jumped. "Don't do that."

"It's not my fault you're unobservant," Janie sighed and wrapped her arms around Milly's shoulders. "I miss you, babe."

Milly laughed. "It's not like you're the easiest person to get a hold of."

"That's rich coming from you," Janie teased.

Milly looked to Jughead for defense, but it backfired. "She has a point," Jughead shrugged. "But it's an endearing quality," he amended in response to her glare.

"Ah, Jughead, always a gentleman," Janie said and released Milly. "I'll see you later. Mark and I have more important things we could be doing."

"Be safe!" Milly wiggled her eyebrows.

Janie slapped her playfully. She had not, in fact, meant what Milly was implying. They were going into the woods to smoke and Janie hadn't even realized that her words could have been misinterpreted. "Is that all you ever think of?"

"Is weed all you think of?" Milly countered.

"Yes," Janie huffed and marched back down the bleachers with Mark still trailing behind.

"Poor boy," Jughead murmured to himself. He recognized the lost puppy look of a boy with an unattainable crush.

Milly couldn't have heard the comment over the crowd, even if she had been meant to.

Watching Cheryl deliver a speech about her brother, Jughead realized that Milly would have classes with the golden boy when they were still in school. "Hey, did you know Jason?" he asked suddenly.

"Not well," Milly said. "What do you want to know?"

Jughead shrugged. "I don't know. What was he like in class? I only ever saw him in passing."

Now it was Milly's turn to shrug. She had actually been friends with him in grade school. That changed quickly though when puberty began to hit the student population. Besides hormones and acne and other physical attributes changing, puberty is also the age when kids begin developing their sense of self. Or at least individual interests; peer pressure develops to ensure group-think is maintained. Jason became a jock and quickly forgot about Milly who wanted to build things and ride motorcycles. "Quiet," she told Jughead. "He was quiet in class, but he always had the right answers. Even the teachers liked him. I think it's because he was the football star even as a freshmen. He'd walk in late and never even get written up," she told Jughead.

"So smug? Douche-y?" Jug asked.

Milly giggled. "Probably in his mind, but he acted sincere…Is this thing over yet? Can we go to Pop's?"

"Now who's the one who's always eating?" Jughead laughed.

"Those pancakes were hours ago. Don't act like you're not hungry."

In response, Jughead's stomach growled. "Okay, but let's wait for Archie."

The three of them ended up back at Pop's as though it was the only restaurant in the whole town and the only place they ever went that wasn't school, work, or home. The rest of the town seemed to have beaten them there because as they walked in the door they couldn't find an empty booth.

Betty spotted them and waved. "Do you guys wanna join us?" she asked.

"Yes, but only if you're treating," Jughead was the first to answer.

They all crammed into the booth despite the laws of physics. Betty and Archie had more space on their side, but Veronica had shifted down and Milly squeezed in next to her, shoulders touching so that there was space for Jughead who put his arm on the back of the booth, behind Milly's shoulders.

"Veronica Lodge," the one girl introduced herself to Milly and Jughead.

"Jughead Jones, the third," Jug nodded at her. "And this is Milly Reid, the first."

"Nice to meet you," Veronica smiled. "But, uh, Jughead?"

"His real name-" Milly tried to explain, but Jughead interrupted her.

"No!" he shouted. "No. My name is Jughead!"

They all laughed and Milly shrugged. She thought Forsythe was a cute name. The group of kids spent hours there and no one complained that it was cramped spacing. Milly decided she liked Jughead's friends. Milly didn't really fit in with them, but they were good humored. And if we're being honest with ourselves, Milly didn't really fit in with anyone.


	13. Chapter 12: Episode 3

At work on Thursday, Milly was surprised to see FP. She hadn't seen him around at all since she had driven his drunk-ass home months ago; only their awkward encounter at the drive-in. He was waiting in the office while Gregg looked for the parts he ordered.

"Hey, uh, Milly," he awkwardly waved her over to him. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Milly shoved her hands into her pockets. It helped her feel less awkward since it prevented her from waving her arms around as she spoke.

"You know my boy, right?" FP asked. He was privy to Riverdale rumors but nothing had been confirmed.

"Yeah," Milly knit her eyebrows together. She had only seen Jughead briefly the past couple of days. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," FP reassured her. "It's just I haven't seen him in a while…."

Milly let out the breath she had been holding: "He's fine, FP."

"Yeah?" the man's eyes lit up. "He's still writing?"

Milly chuckled. "Still writing- his novel," she told him.

"Milly!" Jacob called without realizing that he was interrupting a conversation. "Your boy called, Said he's staying late?"

"Yeah, alright, thanks," Milly shrugged it off. He had vaguely mentioned working on the Blue and Gold with Betty but hadn't processed it. She was glad he was working with Betty; she was a sweetheart. "Alright, FP? He just joined the school newspaper."

FP didn't miss the "your boy" comment, but decided to pretend like he had. "Thanks, Milly. Uh, don't mention this to him?"

"My lips are sealed," she lied. At the time it was honest, but the first moment she saw Jughead it slipped out that his dad had been asking about him. This came about while they were eating at Pop's and Jug was staking out one of Doiley's scouts.

"Wait. He's asking _you_ about _me?_ " Jughead asked.

"Yeah," Milly said. "Can't you just stop by and be like 'hi, dad, I'm alive?"

Jughead frowned. He hadn't planned on stopping by the trailer and he still didn't like that his dad was involving Milly. "Hold that thought." Jug hadn't even been looking at Milly, but one of Doiley's scouts. The kid's dad had left the booth, presumably to use the restroom and Jughead moved from his seat to squat at the scout's booth. Jug picked the Maraschino Cherry off of the kid's sundae and plopped it in his mouth. "I saw the way you looked at me," Jughead slid the sundae toward him and grabbed the spoon. "During Grizzly training; you're hiding something."

The kid didn't even try to cover nor hesitate. "Scout Master Doiley; he's lying."

"About what?" Jughead asked as he casually ate the ice cream.

"The gunshot; it was him. He was teaching us how to shoot targets."

Jughead slowed. "Dilton Doiley shot the gun on July 4th?"

"He's a hardcore survivalist," the kid whispered. "He says if we don't protect ourselves, no one will."

Jughead nodded. It was good enough for him and he returned to his seat across from Milly. "Doiley's not stable, but I don't think he killed Jason."

"And your dad?" Milly asked.

"I'll think about."

"Are you going to that Taste of Riverdale thing?" Milly changed the subject.

Jughead's eyes widened. "Are you volunteering to go to an event? I'm going to find Doiley."

"Yes, I'm volunteering to go with you," Milly said.

"Okay?" Jughead reached across the table and poked her forearm. "Are you a pod person?"

"Yes, while you and Betty were being journalists, they switched me out," she replied sincerely without any sort of malice towards Betty.

Jughead still couldn't believe it. He eyed her warily as they walked into the school's gym.

"What?" she laughed at him when she noticed the face he was making.

"I'm just waiting for your hatred of people to kick in. I'm wondering if once you realize where you are, you'll physically start to wither."

"Jug, I just needed to get out of my apartment for once, okay" she said. "Don't worry, my grumpiness will return.

Archie climbed the balcony to join them while Josie and the Pussycats took the stage. "Hey guys."

"Are you sure it was worth sneaking out for this?" Jughead asked.

"I helped write that song man," Archie said.

Jughead and Milly listened intently for a moment. "Not bad," Jughead declared. "I'd love to stay, but I need to shake down an evil adventure scout."

"I can stay, if you want company," Milly offered.

"I thought you'd be my back up!" Jughead complained. "You're more intimidating than I am."

Finding Doiley wasn't difficult. He was complaining loudly about how scouts just don't command the same respect that they used to. Milly walked by trying to do her best impression of an intimidating person. She poked him to get his attention and then commanded: "Outside. Now."

Doiley squeaked and followed her into the hallway where Jughead was waiting. "What's going on?" Doiley demanded.

"I talked to one of your scouts; I know you fired a gun," Jughead said. "Which makes you both a liar and a public menace.

"So what if I did?" Doiley crossed his arms. "I was doing the adventure scouts a favor. Someone has to teach them to stand their ground, the way this town is going-"

"Save it for your statement," Jughead huffed. "Which you can make to Sheriff Keller or to me. I suggest the latter. Blue and Gold offices tomorrow."

Doiley agreed and hurried back into the gym.

"Been watching a lot of cop shows lately?" Milly laughed.

"It worked, didn't it?" Jughead pointed out.

 _They were so screwed. Archie was so screwed._ It turned out Doiley wasn't as idiotic as Jughead assumed. He ended up agreeing for Betty that they would keep this information to themselves, but when he went over Milly's, it just slipped out: "So he knows Grundy was at the river. And everyoneknows thatArchiewas thereit's onlyamatteroftime beforepeople put ittogther. SomethingneedstobedoneaboutGrundy buthisisjustgoingtoblowup-"

He was beginning to get himself worked up. It was adorable, but Milly couldn't interject and get him to take a breath. So she kissed him. It worked. Jughead stopped and caught his breath. Then he kissed her back, snaking his arms around her waist, just under the hem of her shirt. Milly pulled him closer to her. They stumbled for a minute until Milly tripped over the edge of the mattress and fell backwards, pulling Jughead down with her.

"This is why you need a bedframe," he said, but continued kissing her.

"Aw, fuck that," Milly replied and tugged off his shirt. They had actually gotten to where she wanted quicker without the bedframe. It was electric, feeling his skin against hers.

"Are you sure?" Jughead asked pulling away for a moment. He had no idea where this had come from; things had been so casual up until now, but he did know that he wanted her.

"Yes," she breathed, pulling him back down, they made quick work of removing the rest of their clothes.

Afterwards, Jughead kissed Milly's bare shoulder and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she wiggled away. "No, you're all sweaty."

He laughed. "So are you!"

"You're right. I'm going to take a shower," Milly said and rolled off the mattress, standing up unscathed. "Couldn't do that with a bedframe."


	14. Chapter 13: Episode 3 (2)

Milly woke up to more light than she was expecting and was surprised that she was able to swing her feet over the side of the bed until realized she didn't go home after the movie last night and she was at the drive in with Juggie.

Jughead felt her move and reached out to grab her arm. "Where are you going?" he mumbled.

"It's Sunday," Milly answered.

Jughead groaned inwardly and outwardly. He couldn't believe he forgot, but then again it was pre-coffee. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Milly shrugged. "If you want to spend your afternoon in a prison."

Jughead scoffed. "I love spending my afternoons in prison. Sometimes when I'm feeling really rambunctious, I stay the night."

"Just get up," Milly laughed.

Jughead expected dreary and depressing and lots of large scary looking men. The only things he knew about prison came from movies and they're never painted well. He was surprised to see that while there was a lingering feeling of sadness, the mood was lighter than he expected.

"Your nervous is making me nervous," he said as the group of visitors were escorted to the specific area for visits.

"I'm introducing my boyfriend to my Dad. I'm allowed to be nervous," she said.

"On the bright side, if he doesn't like me he can't stop us from seeing each other," Jughead grinned.

Milly barked out a laugh.

James spotted his daughter immediately and his heart swelled that she was so happy. He looked to her left and saw a young boy in a cap who was also smiling. "Milly!" he hugged her. "And you must be Jughead."

"Yes, sir," Jughead shook his hand.

He laughed. "It's just James. You know I'm relieved. With a name like Jughead, I thought you'd be more of the linebacker type and I was doubting Milly's judgement."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Milly chuckled

Jughead shrugged. "I'd doubt your judgement too if you went out with Reggie."

"I didn't introduce you guys so you could gang up on me," she said.

"Sorry, sweetheart," James grinned. "How was your week?"

Milly shrugged. "I bought a second set of silverware so now I can be lazy and leave my spoons in the sink."

"That's my girl," James laughed.

"Sorry, it's been a boring week," Milly apologized for not having anything more exciting. "There's no Jason Blossom developments."

"Well, I got a job on the kitchen staff," James said as if it were any more exciting.

Now Milly laughed. "You can't cook."

James shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

Jughead couldn't help but smile watching them- they were practically the same person.

"So, Jughead," James began.

Milly's eyes widened. "No, 'dad' speech, please."

"How about a question?" he amended.

"One question and it better not be: what are your intentions with my daughter?" Milly mimicked a man's voice.

James and Jughead laughed until James continued with his one question: "I like you, but did Milly tell you why I'm in here?"

"Dad!" Milly gasped.

It caught Jughead off guard, but he respected that it was a good question. It doubled as a threat. "She did."

"That was it," James held up his hands. "It's all good."

"Milly, we're good," Jughead assured her as they signaled the end of visiting hours.

"Already?" Milly groaned.

"It's alright, sweetheart," James hugged her. "I'll see you next week."


	15. Chapter 14: Episode 4

Milly, slightly relieved that Jughead wasn't staying after school to work on the Blue and Gold, picked him up at three. Jughead pushed his way out of the building, steaming from his ears. _Why was it so hard to walk in these damn halls? Why do they linger? The bell rang- we're free!"_ He saw Milly leaning against the hood of her car like she always did and thankfully no one was trying to talk to her. Jughead was sure he would have snapped even at Janie.

Milly had wanted to talk to Jughead about how quickly things were moving. Well, they weren't moving quickly, but things changed suddenly. It really came out of nowhere. But just seeing the way he was walking, she decided to shelve that conversation for later.

"What happened? Whose ass do I need to kick?" Milly asked.

"We can talk about it after I've eaten all the comfort food in the state," Jughead answered.

"To Pop's, then."

"They're closing the drive-in," Jughead grumbled as soon as he was in the car despite his previous declaration.

Milly didn't know what to say. She loved the drive-in, but Jughead loved it more and had his income and shelter relying on it. "Shit, dude."

Jughead just nodded. He agreed that was all there was to say. For now. He could feel a rant building, but he needed to pick the right words before he subjected Milly to that.

At Pop's, Betty, Veronica and Kevin all made room in their booth for the couple: "What's got you down?" Veronica asked.

"They're closing the drive-in," Milly explained.

Some murmurs from the group set Jughead off on his rant, concluding with it being: "Just one more nail in the coffin that is Riverdale. No, forget Riverdale, in the coffin of the American Dream."

"Jug," Milly interrupted him. "The American Dream is propaganda sold the lower classes so the upper classes can ignore them, and keep them poor by using individualism to blame them for their poorness instead of acknowledging that the system is broken."

"Not the point," he huffed. "As the godfather of indie cinema, Quentin Tarantino likes to say-"

"Please," Kevin took his turn to interrupt. "God, no more Tarantino references."

"Tarantino is a god," Milly pointed out.

"Forgive me; I'm pissed and not just about losing my job. The Twilight Drive-In should mean something to us. People should be trying to save it!" Jughead declared.

Each time he brought it up her heart hurt a little more. She had wanted to ask him to just move in, but now under the circumstances she was afraid it would come across as charity.

"In this day of Netflix and VOD do people really want to watch a movie in a car? I mean who even goes there?" Veronica asked.

Milly couldn't believe it. She got excited even about the concept of drive-ins. "It's classic! It's nostalgic! Why would you not want to go there? A few friends; a movie AND fresh air on a summer night? Plus it's way cheaper than a normal theater."

"Aside from Milly and Jug? People who want to buy crack," Kevin joked.

"And cinephiles and car enthusiasts!" Jughead added vehemently. "Anyway, it's closing because the town owns it, but didn't invest in it. So when an anonymous buyer made Mayor McCoy an offer she couldn't refuse-"

"An anonymous buyer?" Veronica scoffed. "What do they have to hide? No one cares."

"I do!" Jughead's face was getting all scrunched up in a way Milly found adorable, but she put a hand on the back of his neck to calm him. "Also, you guys should all come to closing night," he added. "I'm thinking American Graffiti or is that too obvious?"

"I vote for anything Audrey Hepburn or Cate Blanchett," Veronica said, unsolicited.

"Or the Talented Mr. Ripley," Kevin smirked. "B?"

Betty hesitated; it was obvious she wasn't thinking about movies. "I'm thinking, Rebel Without a Cause?"

"Ooo I love that one!" Milly squealed. "But also Hitchcock. Jump scares are perfect for date night, but he's not fucked up enough to give anyone nightmares."

The bell chimed, announcing the arrival of more townsfolk, but only Kevin looked up: "Now that's an odd combo of people."

Everyone turns to look at both Andrews and Miss Grundy.

"I'll be right back," Betty said.

"No, don't!" Milly reached for her arm, but it was too late. Betty was out of the booth.

Kevin climbs across Veronica's lap to watch Betty talking to Archie outside.

"Do you know what's happening out there?" Veronica demanded. "Is it about me?"

"I have a strong inkling. And no," Jughead answered and Milly could see that it pained him not to elaborate further.

"Do you?" she followed up with Mily.

"I do," Milly answered. "And I shouldn't. So we're gonna pretend like I just said no."

"Also, I'd let it go," Jughead suggested.

"Yes, but you're you and I'm me." Veronica stood up from the table. "I'll be back."

Milly put her arms down on the table and then put her head down, resting her forehead on her wrists. "Why do I go out with you?" she groaned. "Fucking high school."

"You're telling me there's no drama at the shop?" Kevin scoffed.

"Oh no, it's worse." Milly picked her head up. "But it's more between factions, i.e. the Serpents versus anyone one else than within a single friend group…Wait, what just happened there?" she asked about Betty getting into a minivan and disappearing.

"Betty's mom is-" Veronica searched for a euphemism that could be used to describe Alice Cooper.

"Crazy," Kevin said causing Veronica to hiss his name and slap his arm. "Well she is. She expects Betty to be perfect and is ridiculously over protective. She thinks Ronni is a bad girl and Archie is trouble and doesn't want Betty hanging out with either of them."

Milly laughed. "Archie? A bad influence? Think if she met me she'd change her opinion about you guys?"

Jughead scoffed. "Milly, you're not a bad girl."

"No, but I look like it. My life is pretty much a stereotype for it," she shrugged.

"You're not bad," Jughead repeated.


	16. Chapter 15: Episode 4 (2)

Monday in school, Archie approached Jughead about what had gone down at Pop's.

"Betty would never do anything to hurt you," Jughead assured him. "But she has a point: what do you see long term?" he asked cynically.

"I don't know," Archie shrugged. "But I want to hang on to what we have as long as possible. Is that so different from you?"

He groaned. _Why did it always come back to Milly's age?_ "My relationship isn't illegal. And Milly has never asked me to lie to the cops."

Archie frowned. "Just let me know if Betty is gonna do something crazy?"

"Yeah. Fine," Jughead snapped at him. _When was the stupid bell going to ring and Milly get here?_

Milly slurped the end of her milkshake. "There's this rumor at the shop that Veronica's mom is whoring herself out to the Serpents," she said. "Are they spreading that lie at school, too?"

"What do the Serpents say?" Jughead asked.

"They know it's not true. It was Gregg who brought it up," she answered.

Jughead nodded. "Cheryl started it. Says she has photographic proof."

Milly turned around and spotted the girl a few booths down. Milly stood and marched over to the Popular Girl booth. "Let me see the picture," she demanded.

"What picture?" Cheryl said coyly.

"The one you're using to start drama you don't know shit about," Milly growled. "Hand it over."

Cheryl sighed and pulled out her phone and showed Milly, smart enough not to let Milly hold it. Mrs. Lodge was standing dangerously close to FP and they both looked pissed.

Milly scoffed. "You're an idiot."

Cheryl tried to smirk off her comment, but internally she began to panic. What did Milly know that she didn't?

"It's FP," Milly returned to Jughead.

"FP?" Jug frowned. "My dad?"

"Yeah, looks like she got herself involved in some gang activity," Milly said. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"I am going to worry about!" Jughead cried. "What will my friends think if they figure that out?"

"If they have a problem with it, they're not actually your friends, Jug, but I doubt they'll care," she said.

He half-heartedly agreed. "I still haven't picked a movie for Saturday, yet," he changed the subject. "I was gonna go with Psycho, but I don't know if killing is in bad taste. Then I was thinking the Birds, but that one's pretty strange. I don't know."

"I'm not going to be offended if you pick Rebel Without a Cause," Milly told him. "I probably would have said it if Betty hadn't beaten me to it. Honestly, I was surprised. It doesn't seem like her kind of movie."

"You two have more in common than you think," Jug said.

But instead of comforting her, Milly felt an unprecedented surge of jealously. It was sudden and violent and disturbed Milly. She didn't want to be that girlfriend.

The following days, Jug was on a last-ditch attempt to save the drive-in which worked at well for Milly. Because she wasn't going to see him until later in the day, she could devote time to the laundry she should have done on Monday. She glanced at the clock while she folded her shirts, wondering when she should be expecting him. A knock at the door answered her question.

Jughead was fuming from his meeting with Fred Andrews and was so relieved to see Milly's face that he kissed her without a hello, pushing her back into the apartment.

"Jughead," she gasped.

He pulled her back to him, silencing her with his lips. He kissed her hard and continued pushing her backwards towards the mattress. She didn't protest when he laid her on her back and removed her clothes. Milly reached down and began playing with her clit while she watched him undress, waiting for him to get back to her. He still hadn't spoken to her and she was surprised at his aggression, even more so that it turn her on. Jughead hastily undid his belt and stepped out of his pants. He could only process one thought. If he could be inside of her again, everything would be okay. So he knelt down between her legs and began kissing her again. Milly leaned up to him, but he pushed her back down and held her there. Milly tried again by reaching between his legs and felt his hardened cock. He moaned at her touch and she guided him to her. He pressed into her as far as he could eliciting a yelp from Milly. It made him want to push further, but he waited.

"Keep going," she panted.

He pushed in deeper causing more whimpers and Milly clawed at his back. He was fully inside of her and began to adjust his thrusts. Milly bucked her hips and moaned. All of his frustrations poured out with every thrust. He began to slow and Milly began to tighten on his cock. He trailed his lips down to her breasts and began using his tongue to play with her nipple. Milly gasped and began moving her hips again. She could feel it building inside of her as he focused on her nipples; pinching one and sucking the other.

"Jug!" she cried and came.

Jughead groaned and pushed as far into her as he could realizing a moment too late that he should have pulled out inside.

"It's okay," Milly saw it on his face and held him there instead, enjoying every moment of it.

Jughead rolled off of her and tried to catch his breath.

"You should come by pissed off more often," Milly panted.

Jughead chuckled. "You liked that? Now that I think about it, it seems less okay."

Milly turned on her side to look at him. "I would have said no if I didn't want to or if you were hurting me. If you're okay with it then we're okay."

He nodded along with her, knowing she was right. "We're just not always affectionate so I'm not always sure what I'm supposed to do or not," he admitted.

Milly tried not to laugh at him. "You're making it more complicated than it needs to be. If you want to do something, bring it up and I say yes or no and vice versa. That goes for anything; dinner, holding hands. If you want to hold my hand then hold it and if I don't want to I'll pull away. We're together. I like being together."

Jughead smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay. Okay, I'm gonna shower if you want to join."

Now Milly laughed that was too complicated for her taste. "We'll take turns."

Saturday hit unexpectedly. Milly didn't accept that the drive-in was shutting down until she was there and the whole town seemed to have turned out. She paid for the largest tub of popcorn and along with her overnight bag, let herself into the projection shed. Jughead was watching the opening credits, sitting on the floor next to the projector. He would have to move and load another reel several times throughout the night, but for now he sat comfortably with his legs crossed. Milly expertly put her bag down next to the cot without spilling any popcorn before sitting next to Jughead. He hadn't asked her to spend the night, but she knew he wanted her to be there. Over the past year, he had come to think of the small space as home and since Milly had yet to ask him to move in with her, he worried where he would live next. Milly put her head on his shoulder as she sat down and offered the popcorn. She couldn't care less about the movie, she could have recited it herself, but Jughead watched it intently and she watched him.

By the time the movie was over it felt too late to do any packing so it wasn't until the kids woke up that Jughead shoved his clothes into his backpack along with his laptop and one framed picture. Milly was surprised he didn't have anything more he wanted to take with him. After all, this space was bigger than the car she had previously been sleeping in. Molly followed him out and watched as he tagged the side of the building which was now slated to be demolished.

Now everyone would know "Jughead was here" completed with a crown like the brim of his cap.

FP spotted Jughead and Milly and broke from the rest of the gang in the parking lot that was now vacant except for Milly's car. "They're gonna raze that booth too. Send it to the junkyard with the rest of it."

"Maybe they'll save all the pieces in the town hall attic. Rebuild it in a hundred years and wonder who the hell we were," Jughead suggested.

FP's lip twisted up into a lopsided grin. "So, where're you gonna live now?" he asked, looking pointedly at Milly.

"I'll figure it out, Dad, I always do." He shrugged and dragged Milly away.

Milly waved awkwardly as she passed by FP. She had to side with Jughead, but she couldn't ignore FP when she saw him regularly. "So, my place, then," she said to Jughead as they climbed into her car. "But I don't think we have time to stop if I want to get to the prison."

"Ah, yes. It's been awhile since I've spoken with ol' Dr. James," Jughead smirked.

"Don't call him that!" Milly laughed.

"Too informal?" Jughead frowned.

"No, he'll like it too much!" Milly said. "I'll never hear the end of it."


	17. Chapter 16: Episode 5

Jughead suggested that Milly come to the Blue and Gold on Monday because he couldn't come directly home on her day off. While students poured out of the building at three, Milly fought against the current to get inside. Kevin, Betty, and Jughead were all in the office, staring intently at a wall Milly couldn't see. She cautiously stepped into the room, feeling like a trespasser. The Blue and Gold's last run had been her freshman year and since then the room had been locked, gathering dust. The wall the group was staring at was a bulletin board covered in pictures and news articles, connected by strings.

Milly whistled, impressed by the extent of it. "Very Smallville."

"Thanks," Jughead grinned and uncrossed his arms, motioning for Milly lean on the desk next to him. "We had to re-create the Sheriff's murderboard."

"You guys have any idea who did it yet?" Milly asked, referring to the break-in at the Keller's.

Kevin frowned. "There were no fingerprints and they took _everything_. Even the interview transcripts."

"Hey, sorry for interrupting," another kid knocked on the door.

"No, it's okay," Betty smiled. "We're just-"

"Just working on our murderboard," Jughead filled in.

The kid shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable. "I, uh, just wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow?" he asked Betty.

"Absolutely, it's a date," she said and as soon as she said the word date it became even more awkward. "I mean, I'll see you there," she amended and he left.

"Going on a date with Trev? Does Mama Cooper know about that?" Kevin asked.

Betty sighed. "I'm not on house arrest. Anyway, it's not date."

"Sweetie, you just said 'it's a date,'" Milly pointed out.

"It's an intelligence gathering mission!" Betty protested. "Come on guys!"

"Like Chuck?" Milly asked, catching Betty off guard. "Yeah, I'm in the loop. You should never go into this shit alone."

"Are you offering help?" Betty asked.

Milly gulped. She didn't actually want to be involved. "Oh, no I'm too busy with work," she back pedaled. "I was offering Jug."

"Thanks, babe," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll be fine," Betty said. "Really."

Jughead shuffled the pages of his manuscript fresh from the printer mindlessly and then cursed and struggled to reorder them. He tried to carelessly stuff them into his bag without wrinkling them or crushing the corners.

"Well?" Milly asked as soon as they got to Pop's.

"It's not ready," he lied. "There's not an ending."

"Okay," Milly said. She didn't press that he had agreed to let her read the chapters that he had.

With a sigh, he pulled the pages from his bag and handed them to her without looking her in the eye.

"Jug, I'm not gonna read it, if you don't want me to," Milly tried to hand them back.

"No, it's fine. If I don't let you read it, I'll never let anyone," he admitted.

 _Every town has one; the spooky house that all the kids avoid. Ours was Thornhill, the Blossom family's mansion, with its very own graveyard. And trapped within its walls, like some gothic heroine, was Cheryl Blossom, still grieving for her beloved brother Jason, linked in death even as they were in life._

The words flowed together effortlessly, painting a picture in Milly's head. But why did Cheryl get to be the Gothic Heroine?

"You don't like it," Jughead frowned, seeing Milly's face.

"No! It's amazing! I just I always wanted to be like, Mina from Dracula," she mused. "I'd wander a dark mansion, of which I was the guest and carrying a candelabra as I explored the cobwebbed corridors, getting lost and falling in love..."

"Milly, you're more, I don't know, The Beautiful and Damned? Than Dracula."

"Aw, fuck you," Milly laughed although she knew he was right.


	18. Chapter 17: Episode 5 (2)

Betty, Jughead, and Milly all huddled around the table at Pop's despite there being more than enough room for three teenagers. Last night Betty and Veronica and ambushed Trev and it turned out that Jason Blossom had begun selling drugs after getting together with Polly and that Polly was also listed in the football team's misogynistic scorebook.

"I'm sorry, Betty, that's rough," Milly frowned.

"Thanks- I asked my dad if I could call her, but he said she was doing better until she heard about Jason and then had a huge setback," Betty continued.

Jughead was only half-listening to Betty's plight. His gears were turning, thinking about Jason. "Why does a rich kid sell drugs?" he asked.

Betty shrugged. "He was running away from his parents?" she answered, thinking about what she would do if she had the kind of money Jason did.

"But why?" Jughead pressed for a more specific answer.

"Because they're monsters," Betty answered as though it was obvious. She wasn't wrong- almost everybody had the same opinion of the Blossoms.

"Something we can all relate to," Milly mused. "Course yours are crazier than ours and no one tops the Blossoms."

Betty frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Archie and Jug have runaway moms; mine's just dead," Milly explained all the broken families in the friend group. "Archie's dad is a good guy, but Veronica's is in prison and so is mine, but at least he's sober-"

Jughead cut her off before she could begin talking about his dad: "But specifically, why are they monsters?"

"Well we can't ask them," Betty scoffed.

"So we ask Jason," Jug grinned.

"I'm against séances!" Milly chimed in. "Ouija boards are not reputable sources either."

Jughead laughed. "We all know dead men tell no tales. But their bedrooms' their houses? Good thing we were invited to the memorial."

"Leave it to the Blossoms to hand out invites for a wake," Milly grumbled. This was an event Jughead failed to mention.

He woke up the morning of the service earlier than he wanted to be awake and somehow Milly was already in the kitchen pouring herself coffee. "Why are you up?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you not want me to drive you to Betty's?" she asked and offered him a mug.

"No, I do, but I figured you'd just roll out of bed at the last minute," he explained.

"Me, too, but here we are," she shrugged.

It didn't take Jughead long to get ready, but he couldn't figure out the tie. He had Googled how to do it and watched several YouTube videos, but it wasn't enough. He grumbled a few curses, frustrated that the slip of fabric wasn't cooperating.

"Here, let me," Milly offered.

"How do you know how to do this?" he asked while she expertly knotted the tie. "Your dad has been absent longer than mine." Dads taught sons how to tie ties and do things like drive and shave. His dad was always too drunk for any of that, though. He didn't think it was a big deal, but Milly told him earlier that he couldn't wear a clip-on to Jason's memorial.

"I had to help my dad on his court dates because he never figured it out without a mirror," she explained. "There, so handsome," she admired her work and kissed him on the cheek. Despite the suit he had kept his whoopee cap and sneakers; it looked quite punk rock.

Finally, they climbed into Milly's car and she dropped him off at the Cooper's. She wasn't exactly sure why Jughead and his friends were invited, and as an actual classmate of Jason's, she wasn't. Milly kept her troubles to herself, once again feeling left out. It didn't bother her that he'd be going with Betty, it was that once again she was left behind.

The grievances festered while she drove to the prison. She wasn't annoyed with Jughead, or even with Betty for spending all her time with him. It was her dad who had left her all alone to feed herself, to pay her own bills. Now instead of spending time with friends in school and playing detective with her boyfriend, she had to work.

Her dad greeted her with open arms and a piano grin as always, but it faded when he noticed the scowl on his daughter's face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she scoffed. "Everything!"

"Okay, so let's talk about it," James said as calmly as he could. He was never good at calm even when Milly's mother was around, he tended to emulate Milly's emotions.

Milly took a deep breath and then let loose: "A kid was killed in quiet, little Riverdale- a kid my age. But I'm not a kid! I don't get to be anymore! My friends-they're in school, they're going on adventures that I don't get to be a part of. And I'm worried! I'm worried that someone is gonna get hurt because our town is clearly not as safe as we thought. And what was my other option? Let the system know they forgot about me and get myself a foster family? Did you hear about the woman who was taking in kids just so she could pocket the government's money? She kept a padlock on the fridge and wouldn't even buy the kids school supplies."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." James reached across the table to hold Milly's hands, but she pulled back where he couldn't reach her. "You deserve so much more than life has given you. You're the strongest person I know; everything will be okay."

"That doesn't help, Dad."

"I know," James sighed.

Milly frowned. She felt an overwhelming desire to hit something or somebody. "Fuck this! I see you next week," she sneered at him and stormed out of the visiting area and the prison.

James watched her go, his heart crushed.


	19. Chapter 18: Episode 6

"Jug, you're gonna be late for school," Milly shook him awake Tuesday morning.

"I'm not going," he mumbled and rolled onto his back so he could look at Milly. "Betty and I are going to the Sisters of Mercy convent. All the evidence points to Polly being there."

Milly frowned and sat back on her heels. "Be careful."

Jughead picked her hand up from his chest and kissed her knuckles. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Take my car," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Milly had only ever let him drive once and that was because she was overly distraught.

Milly nodded. "What if something happens and you can't wait for the next bus?" I'll worry less if you do. I'll just tell Gregg I'm going to be late cause I'll be walking."

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have to walk," he continued to protest.

"It's fine," she insisted. "It's not that far."

Lost for words, Jughead just repeated his thanks.

He picked Betty up from the school in the Civic with a growing knot of guilt in his chest. His head told him he had done nothing wrong, but his heart told him that he was headed to meet the wrong girl and using Milly's car made it worse.

Betty saw the Civic and expected to see Milly behind the wheel so when she slid into the passenger's seat she was thoroughly confused. She looked around the empty car half-expecting to see Jughead's girlfriend hidden somewhere. "No Milly?" she asked.

"Nah, she had to work, but she said we could borrow her car in case we needed to make a quick getaway," he explained.

"Well, that was thoughtful."

As they parked and exited the car, Jughead couldn't help but find the building reminiscent of a horror movie. "Hey, don't judge a home for troubled youths by its façade, right **?"** He tried, but Betty didn't laugh.

She tightened her ponytail and pushed open the door, determined. "Hi, my name is Elizabeth Cooper," she declared. "I'm here to see my sister, Polly."

"May I see some identification?" the old woman behind the desk asked. She was utterly unimpressed with Betty.

Betty slid her state idea across the desk and tried not to appear nervous as the woman analyzed it.

"Alright," she wrote something in her book. "Sign in here, please. He'll have to wait."

Disappointed, Jughead took a seat in the waiting room. It was dimly lit and the walls needed a new coat of paint a decade ago. It reminded him of the prison when he went with Milly to see her father. Only in the prison there were people around, waiting and talking. Now it was silent and he felt worry creeping in despite his best efforts. Jughead found himself paying more attention to bouncing his knees than his surroundings until finally someone walked in through the front door. Startled at seeing Mrs. Cooper, Jughead jumped to his feet and for once was at a loss for words. He had no witty remark or excuse to give her as she sneered at him.

Mrs. Copper turned to the lady at the desk: "Where is she?" she demanded.

Jughead remained standing, pacing. There was nothing to do but wait for Betty to return, most likely being dragged by Mrs. Cooper.

Sure enough, Mrs. Cooper returned with a death grip on Betty's upper arm. "You!" she pointed at Jughead. "You stay away from my daughters. Joneses are no good, Betty."

It felt like he had been punched in the gut. That wasn't fair; he wasn't his father. He sulked out of the convent and climbed into Milly's car by himself. He didn't even bother to turn on the radio while he drove home. Silence better suited defeat.

"How did it go?" Milly asked as soon as Jughead walked in the door.

"Terrible. Betty's mom showed up and dragged her away. She'll never be allowed out of her house again. They'll probably start homeschooling her and maybe get a restraining order against me," Jughead groaned.

Milly chuckled. She knew the Coopers were crazy, but a restraining order? "Did you guys find out anything though?"

Jughead shrugged. "I haven't been able to talk to Betty."

Milly snatched the keys that Jughead and tossed on the counter. "Well, let's go talk to her then."

"Milly. House. Arrest."

"Yeah, I got that the first time, Jug. We're just gonna go to her window, get the info, and leave before the Coopers call the cops on us," she said. "And if she wants, we can kidnap her while we're at it."

Milly looked up at Betty's window on the second story with her hands on her hips. "Huh, I didn't think this through."

"Don't worry," Jughead said. He recalled the neighbors doing work on their house and disappeared around back. He returned a moment later with a ladder and leaned it against the side of the Cooper's house. "Ladies first."

"You are way too calm about this," she giggled and climbed the ladder. The window was closed and Betty was not looking her way so when Milly tapped on the glass Betty jumped about a mile in the air before running over and opening it. Milly crawled through the small opening and landed ungracefully on the floor. Jughead tried not to laugh as he followed her inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Betty hissed.

"Rescuing you, of course," Milly said.

"You haven't gone full yellow wallpaper yet, have you?" Jughead asked.

Betty scoffed. "They're crazy! My parents are crazy!"

"They're parents," Jughead shrugged. "They're all crazy."

Milly had never ventured far from the window. She could hear Mr. and Mrs. Cooper moving around downstairs and she wanted to leave before they came up here. "So we're busting you out before you become infected."

Betty smiled, briefly. "But what about Polly? Is she crazy too? The way she looked at me, the way she was talking to me…"

"How about we get some fresh air and talk it out?" Milly prodded.

"The car!" Betty exclaimed,

"Yeah, we brought the car…" Milly looked at Jughead for help, but he just shrugged. He wasn't following either.

Betty shook her head. "No, Polly said Jason had stashed a car for them; down route 40. It was near some sign. If we can find it, we can confirm Polly's story."

"Great, let's go." Milly reopened the window.

"And if it's not there?" Jughead had to ask.

"I need to know," Betty said.

They climbed back out through the window: Milly, then Jughead, then Betty. While the trio was driving down Route 40, there was a roll of thunder which was followed immediately by sheets of rain. "Fuck this shit," Milly mumbled and turned her wipers all the way up.

"There! That's it!" Betty pointed, leaning forward between the front seats.

Milly pulled over in front of the old maple farm sign and killed the engine. Jughead and Betty jumped from the car, but Milly took a moment to talk herself into going out in the rain for a mystery she was not invested in. As soon as she stepped out of the car she was drenched. Instinctively, Milly reached out for Jughead and he appeared at her side with his hand protectively on her back. She looked up, but instead of looking at him, she looked past him where a strange shape had caught her eye. "Is that it?" Milly asked.

As they got closer, it was clear the object was a car covered by a tarp. By the dirt and fallen branches, it had been there for a while. Jughead removed the tarp, but it was impossible to see through the windows. Milly tried a door and it opened without resistance.

"Guys, it's unlocked," she informed them.

Relief flooded through Betty; Polly was telling the truth. She opened the trunk of the car, but there was nothing at first glance that would link the car to either Jason or Polly.

Jughead reached in and began rifling through the packed car. "Look," he said as he pulled out a coat. It was a Riverdale High letterman's jacket and on the right breast _Jason_ was embroidered.

"That's the least of the problems with this car," Milly pointed out.

"What's that?" Betty asked although she was sure she already knew.

"Pot," Milly sighed. "And a lot of it."

The rumors about Jason dealing were true too. "Wait!" Betty went into panic mode. "Stop. This is evidence. This is all evidence."

"This whole car is a crime scene," Jughead said, trying to conceal his excitement. "Betty give us your phone."

"Why?" she asked, but handed it over anyway.

Jughead took pictures of the trunk and its contents as quickly as possible and then handed it back. "We need to find the Sheriff."

"And then get Polly," Betty added.

Milly drove them to the school to meet Sheriff Keller at the talent show. He was waiting for the kids in the hallway, looking annoyed with his hands in his pockets. "Alright, what is it?" he asked.

"Look," Betty pulled the picture up on her phone to show him. "It's Jason's jacket."

"Where'd you get that?" Keller demanded.

"In the trunk of a car with a bunch of his other stuff," Betty explained. "Jason was running away with Polly."

Keller nodded. "And where is this car?"

"Down route 40, we'll show you," Milly said.

The rain was still coming down in buckets when they returned to the sign. The car, however, had been torched and was now engulfed in flames.

"Shit, Polly," Betty breathed and raced back to Milly's car.

"'Ey where are you going?" Keller shouted.

"Sisters of Mercy," Milly explained. "It's where they're keeping Polly."

"Shit," Keller grumbled. He slid back into his cruiser and called it in to the station before putting on his siren and speeding past the Milly's civic.

Milly saw Keller race by and accelerated to match his speed, using his position as an escort down the highway. By the time they arrived, there were three other cop cars, all with the lights flashing and the Sisters of Mercy staff were speaking with the police. Betty pushed through the officials and ran into the building. Milly, holding onto Jug's hand, took off after her, following her into the room everyone was so concerned about. There was no one inside, but the window had been shattered, suggesting the occupant had run.

"Polly?" Betty sniffed. Her head filled with questions about where her sister might have gone and why she didn't wait, but most importantly, Betty worried if she was alright.


	20. Chapter 19: Episode 7

Jughead woke with a start. It took him a moment to realize that he had been dreaming. His jump had startled Milly awake and she noticed him trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just a bad dream…I stabbed Archie in the back – literally," he added as an afterthought.

Milly scrunched up her face, imagining a violent scene that involved gallons of blood. "But you haven't; have you?" she asked.

Jughead shook his head and flopped backwards onto the mattress. "I guess I'm feeling guilty because he used to be my best friend, but now I've been keeping things from him. Honestly, I've been spending way more time with Betty than him and those two have been friends since kindergarten."

"Your subconscious is overreacting," she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," Jughead groaned, not entirely convinced and shuffled to the bathroom. He turned the handle of the shower and stripped off his shirt, but when he turned back around, the water wasn't running. He swiped up his shower supplies and threw them in a plastic bag along with a towel. "Water isn't working. I'm gonna shower at the school."

"Fuck!" Milly slammed her head back into the pillow. She had lost track of the days and forgotten about the bill. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he kissed her again. "I'm the one who needs to get a job- help out."

"Take the car," she groaned and fell back asleep.

Jughead was glad that it was early enough that he was the first and only one at the school and could shower and brush his teeth in peace. He felt like a dick, though, he should have been contributing to the house, but without a job he was a freeloader who could use the school as a backup, but what would Milly do? He spit into the sink and when he looked up someone was standing behind him. He jumped and spun around: "The fuck, Archie?"

"What are you doing here?" Archie asked.

"Taking advantage of the school's state-of-the-art facilities," he shrugged.

"No, really Jughead, what are you doing here?" Archie asked again.

"The water's been turned off at Milly's," he admitted with a grimace. "We were late on the bill."

Archie raised his eyebrows. "You're living with Milly? Since when?"

The conversation was growing more uncomfortable by the minute: "Since they shut down the drive-in," Jughead answered.

"Why aren't you living at home?" he demanded.

"Milly is home," Jughead snapped. "If you mean the trailer where my dad is always passed out…"

Archie had vague recollections of Jones senior being in AA: "He fell off the wagon?"

"Yeah, after your dad fired him to tell you the truth," Jughead said. "He hasn't had a job since. He kept saying he'd get his act together, but never did. Mom couldn't take it and grabbed Jellybean to go and live with our grandparents."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Archie frowned. "Does your dad know you're sixteen and living with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, he does. He doesn't like it, but until he sobers up he doesn't really get a say. Don't tell the others," Jughead said.

"About Milly?" Archie furrowed his brow.

"About my dad you dumb jock," Jughead laughed.

Milly, on the other hand, forced herself out of bed, wrote a check with the wrong date and stuck it in the mail. Then she collapsed back on the bed. Everything was going to shit. Dropping out was supposed to solve her problems; simplify things. She managed to pull herself together just enough to get to the school at three.

Jughead nearly tackled Milly when he saw her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "You're the best," he mumbled.

Startled, she gently placed her arms over his shoulders but then moved him away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah, and I promise I am going to find a job and stop being a freeloader. But first I need to talk to my dad."

Milly smiled at hm. "Okay," she shrugged. "Let's go see FP, but uh, I can never remember if I'm on good terms with him or not."

The trailer park was as dismal as ever and as they walked up the creaky steps to the FP's place, they found the door unlock; it wasn't even entirely closed. With a sigh, Jughead pushed it open and stepped inside, followed by Milly. The interior was a mess. Empty bottles covered the table, counters, and floor.

"The prodigal son returns," FP sneered, not failing to notice Milly leaning in the doorway. "How you doing? You look good?" Fred put his glass down.

"I'm hanging in there," Jughead answered without looking at him. Instead, he focused on everything on the room, but his father. "I came by to ask if you would consider going back to work with Fred Andrews."

FP scoffed. "Yeah he called me. I said no."

Milly frowned and Jughead mirrored her without noticing, but FP did.

"He fired me, Jughead, what kind of man would I be if I went back, hat in hand?"

"For starters? A man with a job, trying to fix his family," Jughead quipped.

FP growled. "Talk to your mom. She's the one who gave up on us, took your sister."

"Can you please just go see Mr. Andrews? He's willing to give you another chance," Jughead practically sighed.

"He's willing? That's generous of him after all the crap he pulled on me," FP retorted.

Milly straightened up. She never particularly liked FP, but he was being even more of an asshole than she imagined he could be and she was a moment away from stepping in to defend Jughead.

FP sat down and Jughead cornered him: "Dad, don't you want to see our family back together? Mom and Jellybean could come home."

"Would you come home?" FP asked.

Jughead shrugged. "I'm with Milly now, but I'd visit. It's not too late." He turned and put his arm around Milly on his way out of the trailer.


End file.
